Istus Lux
by Arcamine
Summary: OC I've had in my head for a bit, and how he joins and fights alongside the rest of the team. Might be some romance involved:D first fan fiction, id appreciate some constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

I laid upon the rocks for what seemed an eternity. Every part of me was screaming in agony and to move from those treacherous rocks was out of the question. Irately I wondered as to how I had gotten myself so royally defeated. That Drakon, bastard, the dark Drakon I had been locked in battle with for two strenuous hours must have somehow cast me into the rubble of the once proud building I had tried so vigorously to protect. He sure was mean, he had not even had a purpose for destroying the beautiful temple, he just liked the destruction. I groaned as the rocks shifted under my beaten form. It was times like this when I wished my elder brother Achilles was with me, but he was off fighting the Trojans, as he had been for the past few years. Above me I saw the moon floating serenely in the night sky, the fires from the city turned inferno were blocking out view of the stars. Though I could scarcely move my head from the overwhelming pain, what I could see in my limited field of vision were several dead Amazonian warriors. Their corpses were scattered around the agoura , darkness seeping from the freshly made wounds. Gritting my teeth, I struggled to achieve a sitting position, I finally propped myself up against a fallen pillar. Stretching the knots out of my aching muscles proved much harder than I had originally thought, harder still as my weighty armor was quite constricting. I managed to shrug off my dented and scarred chest plate and remove my sad looking horse plume helm. Breathing a sigh of content I slowly closed my eyes.

When I awoke from my restless slumber, a pair of shining, armor-clad legs, were in my sight.

"Wake", I grumbled something along the lines of him leaving me alone, but the voice did not listen.

"Arcamine, I told you to AWAKEN"

Startled, my head snapped back unfortunately slamming into the stone pillar I was leaning against. Not helping my already massive head ache.

"What…want" I managed to croak out.

"Get up. You are needed" The authoritative voice declared.

"Cannot…hurts" My throat was defiantly not operating at full capacity. The figure sighed,

"Fine, I will heal your wounds, but in return you will do as I tell you. If you deny me you will die anyway." Not really thinking on my words I whispered out,

"As…you wish." Suddenly my body levitated off the hard dirt, my aches and pains were dying away, and my head was clearing. All that I saw was a bright light, the voice spoke to me once more,

"I have foreseen in the distant future an undesirable group of individuals that have named themselves, The Light. This cannot stand, as they give me a bad name." Finally putting the facts together, the shining armor, the healing, the bright light, I gasped out

"Apollo..." His voice smug.

"Ah, you figured it out." The smugness fading from his strong voice, his tone grew serious. "Understand, what I ask of you is very dangerous, and you will leave everything you know and love behind." Thinking of my burning home, I smiled grimly.

"Do with me as you wish, Lord Apollo, I am ready." He frowned, "Don't be so sure." With those ominous words I was once more lifted into the air as a excruciating light filled my vision. I thought of my brother as I passed into unconsciousness.

I regained my senses to the sound of surprised voices. Keeping my eyes closed and my breathing even, I listened. "Don't worry megalicious , Ill protect you"

"Shut up Baywatch." A light smacking sound followed. I unintentionally smirked, alerting the voices.

"He's awake! Superboy pin him down." I grunted as a pair of strong arms pushed my shoulders down.

"Wait, don't hurt him!" A feminine voice shouted. A gentle hang cupped my face. I cracked open my eyes and they widened in surprise, the girl was green!

"Mayhap I am not ready I muttered."


	2. Chapter 2

"What manner of creature are you?" I spoke with wonder. Her features appeared human but she was green, and floating off the ground which was also intriguing.

"I'm a Martian silly! From Mars" I quirked an eyebrow,

"What is a Mars?" She smiled, but her stoic companion remained unsmiling. There was a girl with a massive blonde mane looking incredulously at me.

"You know…the planet? Fourth one from the sun." I glanced to her, amused,

"I assume you are speaking of the red planet, I had not known there was life upon its surface." The Superboy stepped away, assuming that I was not a threat, how quaint. The group, aside from the Martian, stood clumped together looking at me with wary eyes. "Now," I declared while getting to my feet and rolling my shoulders. "I do have to ask, are any of you apart of the insultingly ostentatious group that has taken to calling themselves the light?" A younger looking boy with a mask stepped forward.

"Who told you about them?"He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? And most importantly how did you even get in here?" I chuckled at his growing hostility.

"Be calm masked boy, I was told by Lord Apollo to rid this time of a group called The Light. As to whom I am, I am Arcamine, son of Peleus, and brother of Achilles. I am not sure how I came to be here, actually, I am not even sure of where _here_ is." The green girl stepped forward out of the superboy's arms. Here amber eyes started to glow a deep orange. I suddenly felt as if someone was sifting through my mind. Not liking the sudden intrusion I closed my thoughts, the presence faded…as did green girls eyes, hmm…that is strange.

"He's put a wall around his mind, I can't read his thoughts." She looked crestfallen. I took a step towards her, peering at her eyes. To my amusement, the whole group stepped forward defensively.

"What do you mean? Read my thoughts, are you some sort of seer or oracle?" I asked quizzically. Slapping her forehead she said

"Hellooo Megan, I totally forgot! You've never met a Martian before have you?" At the look on my face she rushed on. "Of course you haven't, what am I thinking? We Martians have telekinetic and telepathic abilities, well and other things but that's too much at once, too much at once!" The Superboy smiled slightly, gazing at the Martian with a wistful look on his face.

"Telepathic? You mean you know my thoughts?" She frowned.

"Well no, well I can but only on the bad guys, and well you too if you let me but Superboy doesn't like it and robin said not to do it to-" She certainly is a talker, smiling, I gently cut her off.

"I do not mind, I have nothing to hide, just next time, ask for my permission. You startled me." The red head boy whom had remained silent for the conversation whispered loudly to the younger looking boy.

"Rob, how do we know he isn't a spy? What if he's here to kill us? Or eat all our food then kill us? Speaking of food I am kiinda hungry you think after this we cou-"

"Shut up Wally!"Interjected the other boy. "Let me ask the questions and _stay _whelmed." He turned to me. "Are you a spy? Will you let Miss M. look in your head to verify?" Confused now I said,

"Is there another among you? Who is Miss M.?" He pointed to the green girl,

"That's Miss Martian, Miss M. for short. There is Augualad but he's off with Aquaman doing sea people stuff." I turned once more to "Miss M.".

"I will allow you into my mind, you may know me, and know my intentions. I will hold nothing back." Her eyes glowed briefly and I once again felt a presence in my mind, though it was kind of pleasant. She turned to the young boy pleased,

"He's is telling the truth!" She said beaming. I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Still you have not answered _my_ question. Do you work for The Light?" There was a general theme of no on the groups' lips and a waving of hands in front of chests. I smiled a toothy grin. "Good! For if you had I, sadly, would've had to kill you all!." There was silence, I beamed.


End file.
